Unsung Melody
by AirGuitaringKlavierGavin
Summary: Mangaverse. In a time before the GungHo Guns, there was a poor boy with a dream. That boy was Midvalley. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun. I also do not own any Scott Joplin songs or "In the Mood". Those...belong to the respective owners: Yasuhiro Nightow, Scott Joplin/his estate, and whoever created "In the Mood".

Silken strands of brown-black hair frame the face of a mahogany-eyed teenage busboy at a tavern in May City. He polishes a table, his mahogany orbs fixed upon the weary reflection he was getting from the table. _A runaway from July should get better treatment, _he thought to himself, not daring to speak the same words out loud, _after all, I witnessed Lost July as it happened_. As he finished, he stuffed the greasy rag in the pocket of his apron, taking care not to stick it in the breast pocket of his next-to-new pink silk shirt he'd gotten at a thrift store.

"One day, I'll have myself a saxophone, and when I do, this place won't know what hit it..." He muttered as he shuffled to the next table.

He soon heard a rowdy group arguing about lord-knows-what. Trying to ignore them as best he could, he begins to wipe the next table, humming "Mapleleaf Rag" to himself to steady his nerves. One of the drunks, a wizend old man with a firey temper, slings a shot glass at the young man across from him, the sherriff of May City. Within a split second, the busboy feels a sharp crack to the back of his head, then nothing; in fact, all is dark, quiet, scentless, tasteless, and numb. _So this is what death feels like, _the busboy thinks to himself as he feels himself slipping into this abyssal void.


	2. Awakening the Melody

Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own Trigun. That belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow. I don't own any Bon Jovi songs, but I do own copies of a few of his CDs. Thus...I own nothing except Nurse Kirah, Melody Raine, and Jean-Pierre Raine. DO NOT STEAL THOSE THREE OR I WILL BEAT YOU BLOODLESS WITH A SAXOPHONE.

A female voice echoes into the dark abyss. "Midvalley. Midvalley. Wake up, little brother."

"Nng...Hnnn?" Midvalley whimpers, opening his mahogany orbs. He tries to sit up, but feels dizzy and nearly passes out. "Onee-san? Where is Nii-sama? Where am I?"

"It's about time you woke up you kamikaze busboy," Jean-Pierre smirks, perching himself on the right edge of Midvalley's bed. "While you were out cold, your boss bought you a get-well gift. You're in the hospital, Squirt."

Here, Jean-Pierre lifts a black leather case and sets it at Midvalley's side, then ruffles his little brother's hair; Midvalley unlatches the case and opens it, seeing a shimmering brass finish. His mahogany eyes widen and shimmer as he reaches in and eases it out of the case: a brand-new, top-quality saxophone.

"What?" Midvalley gasped, his eyes widening. "Kimora-san didn't have to do this for me!"

Jean-Pierre shakes his head. "Midvalley, he felt guilty for what happened to you. Besides...Mel and I threatened to sue."

Midvalley shook his head, laughing lightly. He knew his siblings all too well. They babied him, knowing that he didn't like it, even if he was the youngest in the family. He would often pout until they would stop, but this time he couldn't help but think that this time it wasn't too bad. This time, they'd really come through for him.

"I'm really going to have to thank him...!" Midvalley exclaimed.

Melody sighed and averted her eyes. "He...was murdered. Yesterday. You've been unconsious for three days."

The young saxophonist lowered his head for a moment, making a low grunt. The eldest sibling placed a rough, shovel-handle-callused hand on Midvalley's shoulder, smiling sadly as though to reassure the younger that it wasn't his fault. At just that moment, a tall nurse with deeply tanned skin and midnight black hair eased her way in; her coat was a teal color and the tag read "Kirah Bolen" walked over to the left side of Midvalley's bed and strapped a cuff on his arm, then placed her stethescope at the bend of his elbow and inflated the cuff.

"Ow! Not so hard, Miss!" The fifteen-year old yelped.

"Sorry there, kiddo. Say...you finally woke up, I see," Kirah smirked, finishing the blood pressure reading.

Midvalley pouted. "I'm not a kid! I'm fifteen years old for Mozart's sake!"

"Mozart, eh?" Kirah chuckled. "You must be a musician."

Before Midvalley can get a word out, Jean-Pierre cut in. "Yep. But his old saxophone got stolen, so he's been working his butt off to get a new one. The lucky thing got himself a new one 'cause his boss felt guilty..."

"Only because you made him feel guilty," Midvalley muttered under his breath until Melody smacked him.

Kirah gave a glare toward Melody for a moment, not too thrilled with the smack. Until that moment, the room seemed on edge until Midvalley, taking a whim, began to play a slow, sad melody. Kirah, Melody, and Jean-Pierre looked at him with awed expressions; his siblings were in awe because of his timing, while Kirah was in awe of his sheer talent, never having heard such exquisite melody and pitch before. She began clapping as Midvalley finally finished playing, acknowledging a splendid performance by the young musical prodigy.

"Mozart indeed! That was beautiful!" Kirah applauded.

"It...it was?" Midvalley blushed, humbled by the statement. "I was merely trying to express my thanks to Kimora-san...by sending him a tune to heaven."


End file.
